Consumer devices such as tablet computers and smartphones are increasingly being used to receive and view video programs. However, it is still cumbersome for a user to use the user's device to browse through a selection of available video programs.
Popularity of the Internet as the network for video delivery to users continues to grow. Internet Protocol (IP) packets allow seamless video delivery over heterogeneous networks such as wired and wireless networks. As the computational power of user devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers grows, so does a user's ability to receive and view multiple and/or higher bandwidth video programs.